


i bring not peace, but a bat

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's no time to write letters during a revolution.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	i bring not peace, but a bat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



World revolution was not miracles, or eternal things, or even one perfect shining moment of memory that made an entire lifetime after it seem dull and pale. World revolution was Anthy cruising down a seaside highway in a drop top, hair out to the wind and a blackjack in the seat next to her. The formalism of swords no longer appealed, and the detached violence of guns gave no satisfaction. Anyone who got in the way of her vengeful path would be thoroughly clubbed. 

_ This is the essential truth: a woman can be helped by her sisters, but only she can stand up and leave the prison men have constructed. If women were to have a revolution mankind wouldn’t know what hit it. _

“I saw her in Paris,” Juri murmured over the phone in the fifth month of the revolt. “She was carrying a sabre and screaming like Joan of Arc.”

“I saw her in Taiwan,” Nanami wrote from her battleship. “She sends her regards, but says it’s hard to find the time to write between the bombings.”

“I slept with her,” Kozue said while she was lying next to Anthy in bed. “Me and about thirty other gals. They have orgies in Johannesburg now.”

The latest reports said Utena was in Nishitokyo playing for the Seibu Ice Rabbits, or in Shinjuku playing as the first female pitcher for the Tokyo Yakult Swallows. An opposition party described her as instead being a professional snorkel instructor in Miami, but those reports appeared to have been greatly exaggerated. Utena didn’t even know how to swim. 

“What are you going to do once you find her?” Kozue had asked over a plate of eggs while Anthy threw all her things in a suitcase and called for a cab to the airport. “She’s been busy. What about you?”

“We’re going to have tea and cakes. That’s what she promised. And then I’ll watch her play one of her games.”

“You don’t know anything about hockey or baseball.”

“I don’t have to. I just have to know she’s there.”

Anthy pulled into the parking lot of the Meiju Jingu stadium and looked straight up, noticing how high the ballpark’s walls arched over her. She had her blackjack and a can of mace in her purse, and stilettos with sharpened heels, so safety wasn’t a concern. Now it was the anxiety of meeting, of the revolution they had both caused, of realizing that they’d both grown up after cracking the world’s shell.

There was a door to the side where players were walking in, and among the black buzz cuts and baseball caps there was flash of pink hair.

“Utena?” Anthy called. The figured turned and sprinted towards her.

“Himemiya!” Utena cried, and they fell into one another’s arms. “I haven’t seen you in ages, how have you been?”

“Busy. And you?”

“Busy.” She smiled and tucked a bit of Anthy’s hair behind her ear. “I’ve been telling everyone to send you messages. Did you get them?”

“I kept them in my heart.” She looked behind Utena at her teammates. “Is there a game today?”

“At three. I have an extra ticket, if you want. Player’s perks.”

“I’ll be there.” And she kissed Utena like a promise.


End file.
